


Nothing Can Come Between Us

by Moonlight_Jasmine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Harry, Established Relationship, Good Tom Riddle, Harry is a sweetheart, Hogwarts, Jealous Tom Riddle, Kissing, M/M, Meddling Albus Dumbledore, Possessive Tom Riddle, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Tom Riddle, Tom is slightly bad at feelings, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Jasmine/pseuds/Moonlight_Jasmine
Summary: When Professor Potter entered the great hall for dinner, he heard a lot more whisperings and noise than usual. Lifting his head to see what caused it, he realised that one of the cause was himself. He found lots of student and teacher staring and pointing towards Professor Riddle and him as they whispered- confusion and questions in their eyes.----------------------------------------------------Or where Harry is ignoring Tom as he is angry and Tom is incompetent at expressing his apology to Harry. And everyone else can't bear to see the dearest Tomarry apart.





	Nothing Can Come Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeritasYaoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeritasYaoi/gifts).



“Ah… Professor Potter,” said Professor Tom Riddle as he casually approached them, eyeing the creatures rather distastefully, “still teaching the students about the Blast-Ended Skrewts, I see. I believe it was no longer mandatory to teach the class about these…creatures?”

Professor Potter ignored him for a while. However, he eventually gave in when the tension in the air became too much. He could practically feel all their eyes boring into him as he tended to the creatures, urging him to answer. A certain pair of dark eyes, especially.

“You believe correct, Professor. It is no longer mandatory. However, Hagrid thinks it is relevant for us to teach them about it. Now, do you need something?”  
“You listen far too much to that Hagrid, than necessary,” said Tom easily ignoring his question, “Need I remind you that it is he who is your assistant and not the other way round. You could teach the students anything else that you prefer. Perhaps teach them more on the animals related to your mastery subject, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Dark creatures, maybe. In fact, we could combine our subjects. You could get us a dark creature and explain about it while I do the greater job of teaching the students, how to defend themselves against it," said Tom haughtily, though, his eyes gleamed at the thought of these new possibilities.  
The idea definitely had some merit, but the wordings could have been better, thought Harry Potter. However, before he could reply, Tom unnecessarily added with a smirk, “It may also fulfill your desire to teach DADA. Not that you’d actually teach, but you would still get the chance to take part in it.

 

It was a well-known fact that Harry Potter, Defense Master, had applied for the DADA teaching post at Hogwarts. However, Tom Riddle, who had already secured that post a year earlier, had beaten him to it. No one could decide on who better deserved the post. During their school days, Tom and Harry had both been the Best Duelers of the entire student body. It had never been decided on who singly held that position as their matches against each other always ended in draw. After the completion of their Hogwarts education, they had both studied and worked hard to receive their mastery in Defense. Only, Tom had done it right after the completion of his schooling, unlike Harry, and hence, could apply to the post faster and secure it for himself.

Albus Dumbledore felt it unnecessary to reject and send Harry away. Harry had always been bright and well mannered as a student, and Albus had a soft spot for the young man. He was also aware that Harry had always considered Hogwarts to be his first and only home. So instead, he had given him the choice to teach either Care of Magical Creatures or Flying classes, as Harry had excelled in both of them during his schooling.  
After some deliberation, Harry had agreed to teach to teach COMC. Harry was now in the place he called home, happy and was sure that he did his job well with all the good reviews and the lack of complaints.

 

“While the last sentences were completely unnecessary, I see that your idea does have some merit, professor. I shall think about it and we may discuss it with the headmaster," said Harry grudgingly as he once again turned away from Tom. “If there is anything else kindly join us after the class, professor. I have so much more to teach before the class ends and I am sure you do too.”  
“Actually Harry, I have a free period at the moment. I totally wouldn’t mind staying here and watching you teach," said Tom, but he was ignored. Again. During the remaining class hour, Tom tried many ways to gain Harry’s attention but he was stubbornly and resolutely ignored. Realising that his attempts had failed miserably, Tom left the class vowing to himself to try again later, pouting inwardly- and slightly outwardly.  
Assuming that Tom had finally given up, Harry shook his head lightly, all the while smirking to himself at his triumph. ‘Damn him, the annoying git’ thought Harry as he continued with his lesson.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Later, when Harry entered the great hall for dinner, he heard a lot more whisperings and noise than usual. Lifting his head to see what caused it, he realised that one of the cause was himself. He found lots of student and teacher staring and pointing towards Professor Riddle and him as they whispered- confusion and questions in their eyes.  
Harry rubbed a palm over his face and groaned softly. He had come here hoping for a peaceful and quite dinner, but he should have known and expected this. Stupid. He could have dined in his quarters instead. However, he had purposefully avoided that part of the castle to not by chance; encounter a certain someone.

Forgoing his usual seat, Harry today sat next to Professor McGonagall and focused on having his dinner in peace. Only to be thwarted by the Headmaster, “So Harry, I hear that you and Tom have decided to combine a few of your classes and teach about dark creatures together. Wonderful idea, my boys”

“Headmaster, it is just an idea, nothing concrete yet. I wanted to discuss-,” began Harry when Tom interrupted him, “Headmaster, we agree on the idea being wonderful seeing as it came from me. We just required your permission. Moreover, this gives Harry a wonderful chance to partake in teaching DADA. We all know how much he wishes for it. If only, he had not taken a gap year after school to go off gallivanting with his dear friend Weasel, to ‘find his passion and get things straight in his poor, confused mind’, he could have done his Mastery earlier and perhaps have had a chance to get his dearly desired job. But of course he didn’t listen to my great advice, and ended up delaying doing what he always wanted to do and what I had already advised him about and hence, is here in this situation," said Tom as he shook his head in mock disappointment.

Harry was now openly scowling at Tom. “It may have been my wish, but I certainly don’t crave it. I am quite content and in my current position, and most certainly am not in a situation. Stop exaggerating and going off the topic.” He turned towards the headmaster and continued, “I just wanted to discuss this idea with you, sir. It’s not even planned, yet. You could decide otherwise too.”

“Of course I approve, my boy. You do not need my permission for this excellent idea, at all. In fact, it would be wonderful if you could get this into action soon. I believe, Harry, that you and your betrothed need some time to plan this together. Why don’t you both return to your shared quarters where you will be undisturbed? You may finish the rest of your dinner there. I personally feel some dinner, wine and a heart-to-heart would do you both wonders”, said Albus as he clapped his aged hands together lightly.

‘Albus, you meddling old coot’, thought Harry fondly. He was tired. Ignoring Tom when he is set on gaining your attention (and almost melted your defenses by making puppy eyes at you when no one else was looking) was a very tasking job. That did not mean that he needed some alone time with Tom and had secretly been waiting all day for this moment. Nope, not at all.

So, he simply nodded and began making his way out of the hall. As he left he heard Albus advising Tom, “And Tom, my boy, everyone does know that while Harry did come here initially to apply for the DADA post, he is quite happy being the COMC Professor. You do too. Now quit antagonising him and do something better, starting with apologising to him if there has been a rift between the two of you. For we cannot bear to see our...what was the word again? Ah! Our Tomarry anything but happy...” his words fading as Harry stepped out of the hearing range.  
While Albus definitely had an unwanted habit of meddling with things that were definitely not his business, Harry really appreciated his advice to Tom this time. What Harry was waiting to see now was whether Tom would heed to the advice and finally apologise.

\---------------------------------------------------------

He had almost reached near their quarters when he heard Tom calling out to him to stop. He turned around to find Tom rapidly approaching him, though the git did it so gracefully, it made Harry envious. ‘So unfair’, thought Harry, ‘if only I could be at least half as graceful and charming...’ Harry was startled out of his thoughts as Tom’s soft lips suddenly descended on his. When had Tom come so close? He really must pay more attention to his surroundings. He tried to play hard and resist, and tried to reach out for the frustration that he had harbored against Tom earlier that day. However, he only found love, forgiveness and the beginnings of lust. So, he gave in to the constant assault on his lips by parting it, and let Tom in.

They kissed for a while, and just as their kisses were about to become more heated, they parted for air with Harry resting his head on Tom’s shoulder. Tom responded by gliding his strong hands along Harry’s clothed back to rest it on his arse. Then he suddenly squeezed them together, making Harry squeak, and pulled Harry closer to himself, all the while mouthing and sucking Harry’s beautiful, long neck possessively, working on putting his mark on his lovely Harry. He enjoyed and relished the soft groans and mewls that fell out of Harry’s kiss bruised lips.

“Missed you all day long. Please do not ignore me again, my love. I wouldn’t be able to stand it. I apologise for letting my temper get better of myself today," murmured Tom softly in Harry’s ear and traced it sensually with his tongue making Harry shudder.

Harry slowly moved back and looked into Tom’s eyes. “Is that all you apologise for?”He asked.  
“Well...” “-think before you answer, dear”  
“No?” “Is that a question?”  
“Urgh! Harry. For what else do I need to apologise? Shredding apart that hideous sweater of yours? I am, in fact, glad that- Ow!” complained Tom as he was punched in the arm by Harry.

“Don’t even think of completing that sentence, mister. Yes, you should definitely apologise for shredding it apart. You knew that it was my favourite,” accused Harry.  
“Darling, I swear that your fashion sense is getting abysmal, day by day. Honestly, a sweater with neon green snakes wearing Gryffindor-colours bowtie, flashily declaring their undying love for Gryffindor, not only makes garish colour combinations, but also errors in describing the personality of snakes. Snakes, I assure you, never wear such ridiculous outfits and publicly declare their undying love for others, especially Gryffindors.”

“Oh! So you will never publicly declare your love for me, will you? After all, you were a Slytherin and I was a Gryffindor. Humph” huffed Harry as he turned away to leave.  
“Harry,” cried Tom exasperatedly, “you are deliberately twisting my words. Of course, I would not mind declaring my undying love for you. Please don’t get angry again.”  
“Really?” asked Harry excitedly as turned to face Tom again.  
“Well... yes. Not that you will actually ask me to do it, will you?”

“Hmm... let’s see. You are yet to properly apologise for yelling at me this morning for something that was not my fault AND for taking all your anger on my poor, dear sweater. As well, for accosting me in this corridor where anyone can walk in and for not allowing me a chance to properly be angry with you. By the way, my sweater wasn’t hideous at all. It was the cutest and loveliest. Dumbledore agreed too. You should also apologise for slandering my poor, dead sweater, you evil sweater slayer.  
Therefore, as an apology and compensation, I demand you to treat me with treacle tart and many sweets and a public declaration of your love for me at the great hall tomorrow. You will also have to wear my old Gryffindor tie for the rest of this week to show your love,” said Harry smirking, with his mesmerising green eyes shining mischievously.

Tom almost objected, Harry ate too much of sweets already. If he got his hands on more, he would definitely get sick and, no way would he wear the tie all week, but seeing Harry look so excited and mischievous, softened Tom’s heart and he simply nodded showing his acceptance.  
He then held his hand out towards Harry and asked, “As a part of my apology, may I treat you with some dinner, love?”

Harry was surprised to see Tom accept so easily, but he was not going to let this opportunity go away. Tom definitely deserved what was coming his way. He took Tom’s hand and they walked towards their quarters.

\------------------------------------------------

As they started eating, Harry spoke, “Tom your way of trying to gain my attention today was completely ridiculous. Did you really believe, calling me envious would make me forgive you?” rolling his eyes, “We really need to work on your manners to get someone’s positive attention when you are seeking their forgiveness.”  
Tom, no longer under his Slytherin mask now that he was at their quarters and with the one he loves, looked slightly sheepish and muttered a quiet sorry.

“And we still need to discuss about this morning. What did you really expect when you agreed to allow Molly Weasley to handle our wedding/bonding preparations? You do remember that she still holds some grudge against you for locking Ginny down in the Chamber of Slytherin in our second year, don’t you?”  
“Of course, I remember. That is why I presumed that letting her take over our wedding plans and preparations would be a form of apology.” Harry muttered something about presumptions and apologising manners but Tom continued, “But that does not mean that she decides all our guests. Did you look at the wedding invitation card, Harry? She had that Ginny Weasley’s name highlighted and written in capitals, as our special guest. We DO NOT have a special guest, especially not her. In fact, I forbid her entry at our wedding venue.”

Harry broke into a fit of giggles. “Oh! Tom, I don’t think that you forbidding her will stop Molly, or Ginny. You must just accept it. And, does that mean, that you still are not over your jealousy against her? Tom, she just had a silly crush on me. I am sure that it’s long gone now. No need to be jealous. You do know that it was never and will never be her that catches my attention and attraction, don’t you?” purred Harry.  
“I do know, but it is hard to get over old habits and feelings, I guess. I shall learn. Anyways, I absolutely object to wearing red and gold robes for our bonding. That Weasley Matriarch cannot make me wear it," objected Tom.  
“Yes, I agree about that too,” said Harry softly, “We should forgo that decision of Molly and decide the robes ourselves. I have always wanted my wedding robes to be unique and original. Nothing related to our old school houses. There is a lot more in life than school, houses and petty rivalry,” said Harry wisely.  
“Well said, Harry. And thank Merlin for small mercies,” muttered Tom.  
“Don’t worry; I will speak to Molly about it tomorrow.”

 

They soon completed their dinner and adjourned to the living room, with Harry cuddling against Tom.  
“You are happy with the rest of the preparations, aren’t you? I want this wedding to be a special and perfect day to both of us. I have literally been waiting for it, for a long time now. It would break my heart if it isn’t perfect for you, Tommy.”  
“It is all well, Harry. You need not worry about me not protesting against something, if I find it unacceptable. And as long as you are by my side on that day and forever, everything will be perfect.”

Harry blushed lightly at Tom’s wonderful words. They were sweet, sentimental and spoken from the heart. “I would love and prefer to select your bonding ring myself, Tom, rather than let anyone else choose.”  
“Love, you may choose whatever you wish. It is your right. By the way, I already have yours chosen and ready. They wouldn’t even get the chance to choose for us,” said Tom as his eyes gleamed.

Harry chuckled. “You sneaky slytherin. I shouldn’t have expected any less.”  
“Yes, and I am your sneaky slytherin, darling. Anything for you, my love.  
Well, it is getting late. Time to go to bed. I am tired after running behind you all day long,” said Tom as he gently lifted Harry into his arms.

“Wait! I thought we had to discuss on combining our classes?” asked Harry as he remembered the excuse the headmaster had used to send them back to their quarters.  
“Discussions can wait till the morn. Currently, I am only in the mood of having my beloved soul, you, in my arms as we retire to the bed,” stated Tom as he carried Harry lovingly to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to the wonderful VeritasYaoi, who really motivated me to put this up. I do hope that this is a worthy gift to you.
> 
> How is it? Please do let me know by commenting. Kudos are really appreciated too.


End file.
